In commercial bee operations, carbohydrate nutrient for the bees is generally provided by supplying the bees with a carbohydrate mixture, such as a high fructose corn syrup or sugar syrup mixture. The nutrient mixtures are placed in hives, in containers. A closed container with passageways therethrough, for bee entry, is typically provided.
Improvement is desired in bee feeder assemblies, for: convenience of assembly and installation; convenience of cleaning; and, convenient use by bees.